


Sage's Promise

by Maybeanartist02



Category: Fictif, Fictif: Last Legacy, Last Legacy
Genre: Fluff, Other, first time saying I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanartist02/pseuds/Maybeanartist02
Summary: Sage always keeps his promises.
Relationships: Sage/Avery Prince(OC)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Sage's Promise

**_“Promise me! You’ll return back!”_ **

****

Their desperate plea echoes in his mind as he limps back to their room. Though there are no fatal injuries, the mercenary is aching, clutching his shoulder. But he promised them he’d come back.

So come back he shall.

He knocks four times—they’d agreed they’d only open the door then—and he hears a dull thump, before the door swings open, and a distraught Avery stands before him.

“You’re back—” they falter, brows knitting together, “you’re hurt.”

“Said I’d come back,” he grumbles, leaning against the frame of the door.

“Not before getting medical attention!”

“are just bruises,” he hums, taking a step towards them, “I’ll survive til’ mornin’.”

He falls against them, face in the crook of their neck, arms winding around their waist, craving their warmth. They pause, unmoving, before heaving a sigh, closing the door, and sinking their nails into his back.

They unwrap him from their embrace, “bed,” they mutter, “s’ more comfortable.”

Sage nods, basking in their smile, before they tug him to the bed in the back of the room.

Avery and Sage fall onto the bed, legs dangling off the edge. They laugh, briefly, eyes locking, and though Sage wants to—

He can’t look away from burning emerald.

“You’re hurt,” they say again, a hand now coming to rest at his chest, where a shallow cut burns. Under their touch it stings, but Sage doesn’t really care.

“I’m alive,” he says.

Avery sighs, rolling onto their side, tucking their hand under their head and looking at Sage like—

_Like his life means something._

He turns to face them, wincing as he brushes a cut on his arm.

Avery frowns, “you stupid, stupid man.”

Sage smirks, “you love me.”

Avery smiles, eyes soft, voice smooth—

“I do.”

And he feels his heart stutter in his ribcage, and he just shuts down. Avery watches his smirk dissipate, the way his muscles go lax.

“I love you,” Avery says, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “with everything I have.”

“I…” he drifts off, too shocked by their proclamation to do anything. In theory, he knows this—he told them he felt the same—but...they’d never said it.

Those three words…simple, yet so hard to say.

Or, he thought so, before Avery.

“I love you too,” he sighs, pulling them into his chest, nearly purring as he nuzzles into their neck.

It’s easy to say, because it’s true.

So he says it again.

“I love you.”


End file.
